


Fortress

by x119



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x119/pseuds/x119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phasma and Kylo build a blanket fort in the winter (Modern day AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortress

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my bff. Re-posted from Tumblr.

Deep red light blazed from the small television screen, bathing the soft walls of the blanket fort in a crimson glow. The credits began to roll and the stark red title of the horror film they had selected for the evening disappeared from view, bringing the occupants of the fort back into near total darkness. Phasma watched the screen with disinterest, rubbing her tired eyes as the names scrolled past them. She reached into the mess of blankets and pillows surrounding her, hoping to find the remote control for the TV, when her open palm quite rudely awakened the other occupant of the blanket fort by smacking him right on the nose

Even though it had been an accident, she said nothing when Kylo sat up next to her, his long hair covering part of his face and obscuring his expression from her view. He ran one hand through his locks, pushing the mess back over his forehead so he could see. He squinted in the dim light from the television, taking in his surroundings after unexpectedly falling asleep during the movie. Kylo and Phasma finally turned to face each other; the expression she wore divulged none of her thoughts, and Kylo simply looked lost and confused – but that was typical for him.

“What did I miss?” He asked, his voice gravelly and deep due to his nap. Phasma felt her lips involuntarily curl into a slight smile (his sleepy voice always got to her) as she watched him try to piece together what happened when he was unconscious.

“Not much,” she answered plainly, “the monster wasn’t even real. The real monster is humanity itself.”

“Wow,” Kylo answered with amazement. Phasma would have thought he was mocking her if she didn’t know him well enough, but his zeal for pseudo-intellectual nonsense was very real.

“Did it stop snowing?” He asked, dragging himself off the floor so he could sit fully upright while holding his blanket tight around his shoulders. Phasma tried not to laugh at his strange, potato-sac like appearance as she reached past him, pulling back one of the sheets that hung over their heads so she could see out the window.

“No,” she replied, squinting slightly in the moonlight cast through the glass. “We may have to wait until morning to dig ourselves out of the house.”

“Hm, I don’t mind,” Kylo said, still sounding dazed from sleep – or was he trying to be cute or something?

Phasma didn’t know. In fact, she held a set of ideals that were so incompatible with romance of any kind that she was surprised they were even here. How did she get mixed up in this?

From time to time, she thought about asking him why they were together like this, but even she knew that such a question was probably inappropriate. Not to mention how sensitive Kylo was about such things; he probably would have run off to go cry in the shower because he thought it was more badass when no one could see his tears. The thought of his overreaction made her smile, and Kylo obviously saw it, because when she turned away from the window to face him, his grin was wide and his cheeks were flushed just slightly.

“You’re so beautiful when you smile,” he said sheepishly, burying himself in his blanket even further as if he was trying to hide from her. Phasma’s smile dropped at the compliment, unsure of how she should react.

“I-I mean, not that you aren’t beautiful all the time,” Kylo continued with a nervous laugh. “It’s just, you looked so perfect. You’re so pretty, I wanted to um, say something. Just – uh, I’m sorry, I guess. Yeah, I’m - ”

“Quiet,” she commanded in a hushed tone, and Kylo immediately conceded with a slight nod, hiding the lower half of his face beneath the blanket he was gripping like no tomorrow between his fists. He watched with intense adoration as Phasma closed the distance between them, crawling across the blankets to kneel in front of him. She eyed him inquisitively, trying to gauge his reaction, but all he did was stare straight back at hear, his eyes eager, reflecting the DVD menu screen that was repeating on the TV at the other end of the fort.

She knew what she wanted to do, but wasn’t quite sure how to approach it. It wasn’t liked they had never done it before – but she had never initiated such a thing. Do you just do it? Do you ask first? Kylo always asked, but it didn’t feel quite right. There should be no need to ask if you’re sure. And she was.

Phasma reached out cautiously, slowly, touching her fingertips to Kylo’s cheek just slightly. Though she didn’t really understand why, this gesture seemed to lower his inhibition. He gazed back at her with a look of awe in his eyes, releasing the vice grip he had on his comforter and letting it drop into his lap. She figured this was a good sign to continue, so she shuffled forward on her knees, her hand looping around Kylo’s head to settle in his dark hair.

And then she kissed him.

Their lips touched only for a brief moment before Kylo broke the kiss, but it was only so he could pull her into his lap and kiss her again with renewed vigor. In the ensuing chaos, they both managed to wrestle each other to the floor of the fort, tumbling around in the mess of blankets and pillows, laughing between kisses as the cotton walls of their fortress came fluttering down around them.

Both paused to catch their breath, tangled up in each other and various sheets, foreheads pressed together in the dark. Phasma was afraid to admit she found it comforting, maybe even sweet – her old self would have hated the entire idea – but she couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

“Since we’re going to be stuck here all night, do you want to, um…” Kylo trailed off, and Phasma could only guess where he was going with such a statement. His hands fidgeted with each other behind her back before he managed to blurt out his question.

“Can we watch Star Wars?”

Phasma let herself laugh at the ridiculous request and simply nodded, laying her head to rest against Kylo’s shoulder.

“Fine,” she replied, and before she could say anything else, Kylo was across the room, rifling through his bag to retrieve the Star Wars box set he always seemed to be carrying with him.

They settled back into position near the TV as the franchise’s logo was emblazoned on the screen, illuminating what was left of the blanket fort in a brilliant yellow. Phasma, who was now quite tired herself, curled up on the floor next to Kylo, her head resting in his lap as he eagerly read the opening crawl for what she could only assume was the 500th time.

She closed her eyes as the text disappeared and the blackness of space enveloped the room, smiling contentedly while Kylo’s fingers gently glided through her hair, lulling her to sleep.


End file.
